Falling Down
by BeautifullyDamagedSimplyMe
Summary: She's beautifully talented in the world of arts. Everyone around her see an image that is unpleasant and dreads it because deep down she's not all those things her peers believe her to be. But princess needs to dress to impress and that is what she'll do.
1. Nobody Home

**Au: I own none of these spectacular characters of High School Musical. If I did well Vanessa would've never been in it.**

**The song is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

People didn't know that she likes to come in early to release some steam from the prior day.

_**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday**_

They all think that she's heartless, enjoys causing pain and troubles to everyone that comes her way.

But really, it's the only way to get people away from her.

_**And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again**_

She doesn't want people to pity her, the easiest thing to do is be a bitch to everyone or shall she say… Never mind.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**_

But she can't keep putting up that act forever, even if she was in 17 school production. Could have been 18 but…

_**She wants to go home  
But nobodys home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside**_

What's done is done. She can't do anything about it.

She will just continue faking her glamorous life.

_**With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

Sure they're filthy rich. But money can't buy happiness.

Even if everything is at stake.

_**Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why**_

Life at home isn't as hunky dory as everyone thought it was.

_**You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind**_

They only have each other. They hold on for dear life.

They're best friends even though at school they don't show it much.

_**Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**_

There's too many problems going on with her life.

It was just so damn complicated.

_**She wants to go home  
But nobodys home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside**_

She wants to laugh out loud without anyone judging her.

_**With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

She wants to be herself and

_**Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind**_

Not the facade that everyone knows of.

_**She can't find her place  
She's losing her pace  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place...**_

_**Yeah... oh...**_

_**She wants to go home  
But nobodys home  
It's where she lies  
Broken Inside**_

She wants to dress to her styles… She h_ates _Pink!

_**With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken Inside**_

But the "Princess needs to dress to impress."

_**She's lost inside,  
Lost inside  
Oh, ohh... yeah...**_

_**She's lost inside,  
Lost inside  
Oh, Oh... yeah...**_

* * *

**I revised the story a bit, hopefully it comes out better than I had originally written. The first chapter is quite the same, just a few edits. I am extremely sorry for not keeping up with the story but not I am inspired once again :) In my story the mom name is Judy because I didn't know her name prior to writing, only the dad's and it stuck. If there is any suggestions please don't be afraid to voice in your comments. Thank you for reading... Jenny**


	2. All About Us

I don't own anything about High School Musical, only the stories!

* * *

_ We'll run away if we must, 'Cause ya know, It's all about us (It's all ab…)._ I smack around feeling for my alarm clock. I look around and see the mess he left in my room as I walk in to my bathroom to shower. I slowly take off my clothes, as I am sore from last night event. I turn on the showerhead and wait for the temperature to be just right for a soothing bath. I hop in, drenching my aching body in the warm water. I reach to grab my yellow sponge, pour Sweet Pea body wash on it, and start washing my body. Ow! The bastard is losing his touch. Whatever it's nothing I can't fix_._ It's Monday, the best day of the week, at least to me.

I'm out of the shower and in my walk-in closet, choosing my outfit. I usually wear something pink or sparkly, but true to be told, I _hate_ the color pink and I _dread_ wearing anything sparkly and or bejeweled. Nevertheless, as Daddy says "_The princess needs to dress to impress."_ I look at myself in the mirror, looking for my MAC Concealer and start apply the liquid to my neck, covering the bruises. That will do.

I'm walking downstairs wearing a teal blouse with a black tank top under, black skinny's and ankle boots. I walked in to the kitchen and see my fraternal twin brother already at the table. He was eating blueberry pancakes, scramble eggs with a cup of Sunny D. Ryan was wearing a light blue polo shirt that brought out his eyes with black dress pants and black shoes he currently isn't wearing a hat since they're aren't allowed to wear hats at the table. I giggled; we're matching without even trying.

Ryan looks up, "Are you going to get anything to eat? Marie made your favorite?"

I give my brother a small smile, "No. Not hungry. Thanks anyway." Ryan has always been so sweet, even as kids. It just makes me wonder how he is truly handling this, although I try to protect him as much as I can.

Ryan studied the look on my face, "Are you okay?"

Ryan knew me inside and out, after all we are twins. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if we were living a normal life. Everyone at school see the Evans as this filthy rich family, who bitch and complain when things are not to our expectations. Honestly, we're all not like that. At least not Ryan and I, but we have a "_status_" to maintain.

"Yea, I'm just sore from yesterday, you know," Ryan gave me worried expression. "Maybe you should take it easy. Until…"

"I'll try, but it's not like I have a choice in the matter Ry. By the way, how are you going to explain that shiner to mom?" I take a good look at better half and see this medium bluish purple bruise on his right eye.

"I'll come up with something. Remember we're actors," Ryan said with a small grin but quickly vanishes when he hears our named being called.

"SHARPAY? RYAN?" Our mother shouted as she walked downstairs. "Yes mom?" we replied.

"Don't forget, your father and I are leaving tonight on another business trip," our dear old mother declared with her pearly whites.

"Where to this time?" The curiosity got the best of me. I actually don't care where they go anymore, as long as it's not here. I always wonder how many business trips can two people possibly go to. You can't possibly be doing business all the.. Mom broke my thoughts.

"Ryan dear, where on earth did you get that bruise?" Wow props to mommy dearest looking concern. Okay fine, my mom isn't a bad person but she's not necessarily the best mother either.

"I um. Silly me, I was playing baseball with the guys and I missed a pitch. It got me square in the eye." Ryan hastily stated with a laugh hoping our mother wouldn't keep pestering him. She looked at him strangely but answered my previously asked question. "We're going to Hawaii for a course of two weeks." She noticed the sudden smirks on our smooth faces.

"But don't worry. We'll be here to say goodbye and to tell you some ground rules" our dad stated as he entered the kitchen.

As our father entered the kitchen, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Ryan's hair. He quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice. He suddenly turned around and gave us a wink.

"Oh Shit_!" _we silently exclaimed. Ryan and I each had the identical frightened look, but what can I say our father does that us.

**Outside the Evans Mansion**

Ryan got in the driver seat in my silly pink car. He hated driving this car, who can blame him? It made people talk about him more than they already did. He hates not being to act like himself. He suddenly turned to me and asked, "What are we going to do today?"

I replied without hesitation. "Well, we're going to do what we always do… Fake it." With that Ryan started the engine and left to East High.

* * *

**So apparently I update every two years like xGuiltyxPleasure has previously stated. I started thinking and I really want to finish this story :) If you have any ideas, feel free to tell. I don't bite! Jenny.**


	3. Stop and Stare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical. Again, if I did Vanessa wouldn't be there. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

"How bad was it this time?" Ryan asked breaking me out of my trance. I looked at him confused and then remember. "Not that bad. I'm walking aren't 'eye'," I stated pointing at my eye. "Ha Ha. Very Funny," Ryan said with a smirk. I know we shouldn't be making jokes, but how can we not? I mean we're all we have, might as well make the best of it.

"What are you going to tell the guys? They were with you yesterday; you can't tell them a baseball attacked you," I thought.

"Well, I can always tell them, you did it. Come on it would be believable since you are the _Ice Queen_." He retorted. He noticed my glare but ignored it. I hate being called Ice Queen or Ice Princess, it's just not who I am. Although it is all people know me to be, I haven't given anyone a reason to like me.

"Go right ahead. Anyway are we performing together this year?" I asked already knowing the answer. We have been performing together all our lives. It's our thing. Our love and passion. I don't know what either of us would do with it.

Ryan stopped at the red light and turned to me, "Of course since when haven't we?" He noticed a distraught look that appeared on my face. "What's wrong?" The light turned green he sped ahead. "I just… I don't know Ry! How long can we keep living like this?" I cry out into the cool breeze. I don't want to keep faking myself throughout high school, I want _real _friends!

"Let's not go to school. We can come extra early tomorrow?" Ry requested with a gleam in his sparkly blue eyes. Who can say no to that face?

"Oh what the hell! Go for it Ry!" My brother made a sharp turn and quickly left the area.

**From a Distance**

Troy Bolton was getting out of his Thundra when he heard the screeching tires of the Evans' car. He saw them leave in a hurry. _What the hell?_ _Where are they going? It's probably just Sharpay, forgetting her pink Gucci bag or something._ He walked up to the school and met up with Chad and the gang, quickly forgetting about the Evans' twins.

**Back in the Car**

"So you got a plan on where we're going." Ryan spoke up. I was thinking, tapping my fingers getting slightly nervous and agitated. "How 'bout you drive until there just no other place to go."

"We****_don't_ have any other places to go." Ryan emphasized miserably. "Well Ryan bear, we just have to believe that we do." I presumed with the little hope I had left. I wiped away a few tears and slipped on my bejeweled Gucci glasses.

Ryan was flipping through the radio. He stopped searching switched it to a random station.

'**_Up next is Stop and Stare by OneRepublic_****…'**

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us__  
__It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust__  
__I've got my heart set on anywhere but here__  
__I'm staring down myself, counting up the years__  
__Steady hands, just take the wheel...__  
__And every glance is killing me__  
__Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

**Ryan and I walking down the hall giving our infamous glare.**

_Stop and stare__  
__I think I'm moving but I go nowhere__  
__And I know that everyone gets scared__  
__But I've become what I can't be, oh__  
__Stop and stare__  
__You start to wonder why you're here not there__  
__And you'd give anything to get what's fair__  
__But fair ain't what you really need__  
__Oh, can you see what I see_

**I'm limping up the stairs with blood gushing out of my leg.**

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push__  
__Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...__  
__Steady feet, don't fail me now__  
__Gonna run till you can't walk__  
__But something pulls my focus out__  
__And I'm standing down..._

**Ryan on his bedroom floor crying out in pain.**

_Stop and stare__  
__I think I'm moving but I go nowhere__  
__And I know that everyone gets scared__  
__But I've become what I can't be, oh__  
__Stop and stare__  
__You start to wonder why you're here not there__  
__And you'd give anything to get what's fair__  
__But fair ain't what you really need__  
__Oh, can you see what I see_

**Ryan and I whimpering in fright.**

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare__  
__I think I'm moving but I go nowhere__  
__And I know that everyone gets scared__  
__But I've become what I can't be__  
__Oh, do you see what I see.._

**Door pounding… opening & creaking shut…**

"Next song.." the radio was cut off. Ryan and I looked at each other, exhaustion and pain can be clearly seen in his eyes, knowing I have the same expression. Tears staining our porcelain skin. Fear pinning us down, rage boiling up, happiness creeping down, and memories floating around. Ryan when back to driving and I went back to thinking. And the radio remained cut.

* * *

There wasn't much revision here, just editing to first person P.O.V. Please review, positive or negative… Jenny


	4. Sugar Sugar

**Au: I own none of these spectacular characters of High School Musical. **

**Song: Sugar, Sugar by The Archies.**

* * *

Ryan and I remained silent throughout the car ride. I was spacing in and out, thinking about the upcoming school events, and spending two weeks without parents. "Where are we going?" I said looking around confused, until I saw the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen.

"I know we got to get away from all this shit, so I brought you to my safe haven. I found it a couple weeks ago. It's a real beauty and it's the one thing father can't take away from me." Ryan had said this with such emotion, it broke my heart. I know people around school see me treat my brother like crap, but they don't know how much it hurts me to act that way. Ryan is the only person who I trust with my life and I would take a bullet or a beating from daddy anytime.

I have no clue where we were, but it was… I can't even find a word for it. There was a stream between these two mountains and surround by patches of healthy green grass. There were butterflies fluttering around free and other insects crawling to their destination. Ryan came to a stop, turned off the car and stepped out.

He took in the sight and started to say, "It's one hell of a place. I wish we could live here." We shared a look, and we know what each other were thinking. _It is a shame that we're cowards._ The only reason we're enduring with this crap with our father is because we don't want mommy to get hurt in the cross fire, she's all we got, and we want to keep her safe.

I looked at Ryan again, and hoped he could read my mind, and apparently, he did. We started running, taking off our clothes, shoes and socks, and dived into the glistening water. It was reliving feeling free and unpredictable.

We were splashing each other and swimming around, until Ryan started to speak, "Shar?"

"Yes, Ry?" I replied with an eyebrow raised. He was paused for a couple of seconds and then continued, "I love you Pay. And you know I'll do anything for you, but we got to stop with this façade around school. It hurts not to talk to you and I hate when I hear people calling you an 'Ice Princess' or 'slut' and 'royal brat'. I want my friends to know the REAL you, and share the fun and friendship that we share."

"Ry, it's not that simple anymore. I'm still going to be judged because of my _new_ attitude and look. It's going to be worse, and yes I hate yelling and dissing you in front of the whole school, I hate hurting you, I feel just like _him_! But, I do think Big Bro that we should start slowly. First, with our clothing and then our attitudes, we just can't do it all at once because the whole school would have a stroke!" and with that I started laughing for the first time in ages and my brother joined as well. We noticed a couple hours passed and we were starved, we got dressed and left to get some food. When we chummed down the food, we stayed in the car and I was humming a tune that I hadn't heard since I was a little kid. Ryan and I would always do a duet and sing to our parents and family, it's the best memory I have before it all came crashing down and it always made me smile.

I turned to my brother and gave him a smirk and started singing,

_Sugar, aww, honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

Ryan was stunned at first, but my brother joined me and we continued as we always did.

_Honey, aww, sugar, sugar_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

_I just can't believe_

_The loveliness of loving you_

_(I just can't believe it's true)_

_I just can't believe_

_The wonder of this feeling too_

_(I just can't believe it's true)_

_Aw sugar, aww, honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

_Oh honey, aww sugar, sugar_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

_When I kissed you girl_

_I knew how sweet a kiss could be_

_(I know how sweet a kiss could be)_

_Like the summer sunshine_

_Pour your sweetness over me_

_(Pour your sweetness over me)_

_Oh, ooh, pour a little_

_Sugar on it, oh, yeah_

_Pour a little sugar on it, baby_

_I'm gonna make your life so sweet_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Pour a little sugar on it, oh, yeah_

_Pour a little sugar on it, honey_

_Pour a little sugar on it, baby_

_I'm gonna make your life so sweet_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Pour a little sugar on it, honey_

_Aw, sugar, aww, honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you_

_Oh, honey, honey, sugar, sugar_

We heard clapping, and shout of appreciation and gratitude. Ryan and I were once again giving a good show; we nodded and sped off to another day in hell.

* * *

**Here is chapter 4! I am revising until chapter 6 and the rest of future chapters will be newly added. Take care you guys…. Jenny **


	5. No, Not Now

**I own nothing.**

* * *

We arrived to our 'luxurious' mansion, as everyone would say. It may sound cliché but money actually does not buy happiness. Yea I know, it's a big shocker that I, Sharpay Evans, just said such a horrid thing, but it's true. I look at the beautiful structure of my home, and I just want to leave again. Many people at my school want to be me, well not the 'Ice Queen' but to have all this money, with a big house, along with our country club, and my 'fabulous' parents. I just want the whole school to be in my shoes for a whole day, well not even, I doubt anyone other than Ryan and I can handle this. And it's not like I want anyone else to endure the things Ryan and I had to.

We walked up the steps and were greeted by Boi's barking. Ryan and I walked to the living to where our parents were. We gave them each a kiss on the cheek and sat down on our black leather couch. I tried avoiding my dad's lingering eyes, my mother, Judy Evans started asking us how school went, Ryan replied for the both of us. I start spacing out until I heard something I wished I didn't hear "…not leaving tonight."

"What?" Ryan and I exclaimed, we looked at each other surprised but not too long, we didn't want to look suspicious to mom.

"Yes kids, we're not leaving tonight, we're leaving tomorrow. Your father had the brilliant idea to stay here to spend the last day with you children…" Ryan sharply interrupted "but we don't want to impose your trip. We know how important your business trips are."

All I had to say was "So, what are the plans?" I knew there was no use in trying to fight it, it will only make daddy pissed and worse for Ry and me. I gave Ryan a grin and he returned it reluctantly, he knew tonight was not going to be good.

"Well sweetheart, I was thinking that you and I should go shopping for some necessities and Ducky and your father should bond together and then later we'll switch, how does that sound?"

Ryan and I gulped and said "Perfect."

I went to my room to change out of my clothes. I locked my door and walked into my closet for a fresh pair of clothing, I dumped the one's I was wearing into the hamper and picked out new clothes. As I was finished getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and said aloud "Let the 'fun' begin."

I stopped by Ryan's room, knocked and entered. I looked inside and saw he had just finished getting dressed and we both sat on his full size bed. With so much love, I hugged Ryan and he returned the gesture, "Be careful." "Have fun." We laughed, always saying something at the same time. I find it rather cute others got annoyed like our dad. I got up and left to catch up with mom.

I told mom that I wanted to drive to the mall and she was skeptical about it but I insisted that if she wanted to spend time together then it would be a good idea if it were just us too. Mom was saying how marvelous Ryan and I are, and how we are the 'perfect' example on how a family should be. I scoffed on that note. Mom stared at me and I said, "Sorry phlegm."

Uh wrong choice of words, now she's fussing over me, "If you get sick, you can't sing or perform, what are we to do..." I didn't bother listening. I was too scared for Ryan to care. We stopped at the Albuquerque Central Mall, and proceed to Aeropostale, we bought some faded pair of shorts and jeans, and a couple of polo's for Ryan. After that, mom and I would make small talk, stuff about school plays and how my piano lessons going and more pointless chit chat. We entered numerous stores and always came out with a couple of bags.

We went to the food court, since we were both starving. She went to this new organic stand, yuck that shit was awful. I decided to go to Subways and ordered a foot long Chicken Teriyaki on wheat bread combo. When we sat down, mom scrunched up her nose and said "Sharpay dear that's fattening, you should try some of my organic salad." I gave her a weird look and said, "How in the world is salad organic? Salad is salad, whether it's here or in China, it's all the same. Mom by the way, Subways may be one of the healthiest fast food chain. Besides, I'm an active person, I'll lose the calories, no big deal." At school, everyone always sees me tell the Sharpette's to fetch me some Cesar Salad, or whatever because 'I have to watch my figure'. I have to be perfect for the camera's and more importantly my father, but that is one detail mommy dearest doesn't need to know about.

We finished our dinner, and continued towards Victoria Secrets, I browsed around and chose to buy some bras and panties. We paid up and walked towards the store next door, until BAM!

I was falling and prepared myself for a hard thud, but that never came. Someone had caught me, and that someone was "Bolton! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Sharpay, I didn't mean too. I was in a hurry to buy Gabriella a birthday gift." I was giggling on the inside; it was just too funny watching Troy squirm like that. Mom looked around rather bored, "Sharpay, I forgot I had some errands, here's my credit card and buy whatever else you need, love you honey." As she started walking away I yelled, "Who's taking me home?" I guess she chose not to hear me, and continued with her strut. I looked around dazed, looking at the credit card in my hand.

"I can take you home, but it has to be in like an hour or maybe two." Troy said with a look of guilt. I'm tired of my stupid act and chose to be nice, just this once… "Its fine Troy, you don't have too. I know you're only asking out of guilt for bumping into me, I'll just walk home." After all, why would Troy help me? I'm never nice to him, always treating Troy like trash.

"No Sharpay. I'll take you home, but you got to do me a favor." Troy gave me his Colgate smile, I knew he wanted something. I laughed, I actually laughed and he looked, well surprised! "What kind of favor, Bolton? It better not be what I think it is." His cheek instantly turned red as a lobster and quickly said "NO! I mean, um yes, I mean don't take it the wrong way, I would but…." Wow, Troy is actually a funny person. He kept rambling and I could only stare in amusement.

"Troy!" He looked like a cute puppy. "How about you start over, and tell me what your favor is." He nodded slowly and said, "Can you help me pick out something for Gabriella?" He noticed my scrunched up face and added "Please Sharpay. I would really appreciate this. I have no clue what to get her." I gave in and looked at the imaginary trail that my mother left and walked with Troy.

"Do you have any clue on what to get her?" I really don't like Gabriella and not because she stole my role, well that's part of it but I don't know, I just can't put my finger on it. "She likes unicorns, and green is her favorite color." I don't know why I'm helping him.. Oh yea he's my ride!

"There's a store here, it's not cheap but it's not expensive either, it's a glass store and all the sculpture's are stunning, come I'll show you." I helped him pick out this medium size crystal unicorn, her body had a mixture of light green, and her hooves were a darker shade. Troy smiled "Thanks Sharpay! She'll like this for sure!" and he hugged me but once our skin touched, we felt a spark. We jumped and laughed and he proceeds to pay for the gift. As he was paying, I wondered around the store some more. I found this beautiful owl crystal pendant, I was mesmerized by the colors that it obtained, and it was something I never seen before.

"Hey what you got there?" I jumped and put down the owl. "Nothing let's go home."

I've never had a civilized conversation with Troy until today. He's pretty funny, without his lap puppy around. He even opened the door to the car for me! He's sitting in driver seat and asked, "What radio station would you like to listen to?"

I look at him and think for a quick second, "101.5 it's a classic rock station." He looked at me stunned. He says, "Yea I know. It's my favorite station. I wouldn't picture you as a person who listens to classic rock. Gabriella hates it; she doesn't even know who the Rolling Stones are!"

"Are you serious? How can she not, the Rolling Stones are amazing with all their different genres!" I don't know why I'm telling Troy I like the Rolling Stones, but I guess it's me trying to show him that I'm more than I appear to be. I'll tell Ry later that I took up his idea.

I started to panic, on my, Ryan! I can't help but picture ever negative thing that our demented father is doing to him, I have to get home to relieve my brother.

"You okay Sharpay?" I hear Troy ask concerned. I turn and say, "Oh, I'm fine, I just remember that Boi, regurgitated into my Louis Vuitton purse and as you know it's one of a kind." He looked at me strangely and started the vehicle. He turned to the classic rock station and guess what song was playing. Paint it black by the Rolling Stones!

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I wanna see your face, painted black_  
_Black as night, black as coal_

_I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_  
_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_  
_Yeah!_

It was the last couple of seconds of the song but it doesn't matter. Troy and I laughed at the coincidence.

We were outside my house and I was going to thank Troy for the ride, but my dad howler interrupted me.

"Sharpay, get in the house. Now!" He looked down right pissed. Just my luck. I turned to Troy and give him a sincere smile, "Thank you for the ride." He looked taken back from my action and once I entered, he dispersed from my driveway, leaving me in this misery.

* * *

**Most of this chapter is brand new! I am proud of myself! Jenny**


	6. Precious

I own nothing :)

* * *

I follow my father into the living room, he looks furious. "What were you doing in the car with that boy?" My father said raising his voice. I looked at him firm in the eyes, "Mom left me at the mall, and he said he would take me home. I didn't know it would be of any disturbance." He was about to strike me, when mom walked in from the front door, with a confused look. "What's going on?"

My dad looked from my mom to me and asked, "Is it true you left Sharpay at the mall?" My mom gave a sheepish grin, "Yes deary, well you see, Sharpay bump into a friend and I grew rather bored and remembered I had a few errands to run before our business trip. As I was driving here, I remember that Sharpay had no ride. I'm glad you made it home safe and sound sweetie." Mom finished, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, Troy gave me the ride home. I told him I could walk home, but he was a _gentleman _and offered me a ride home," I looked at my dad while saying this, man do I need to learn to control it. "I'm going up to my room, if any of you need me.

Once I left the living room, I run up the stairs looking for my brother. "Ryan?" I whispered getting closer to his room. I reached the door, softly knocked our secret code, and then let myself in. "Ryan? You okay?" I whisper, half scared for what I might see. "Yea, I'm here," he said coming out of the bathroom.

I gasp. "Ryan.. What did he do to you?" Ryan was limping, clearly in pain. "Actually, I think the old man is going soft," Ryan gave me a quirky smirk. "Ryan that's not funny! Here let me help you to bed." As I was helping him to his bed, I was quickly scanning him, looking for other injuries. His face was clean, safe for the shiner from last night. Usually dad doesn't go for visible areas as it would look suspicious but sometimes he loses his temper, and that only happens, when we fight back.

"I'm being serious, Pay. He did the usual but nothing too extreme…" I cut him off, "Um extreme? And him beating us, isn't extreme enough?" I was exasperated. "You know what I mean. He didn't…" He was interrupted once again but not by me. It was our dad's voice coming up the stairs. I quickly said good-bye to Ryan and left to my room. If dad came into my room and I wasn't there, there would be hell to pay.

I walked to the vanity, to take off the makeup that I bore. I hear the steps coming closer and I start to panic. I tried to think about something else, like what excuse my dad or Ryan came up with for not going with mother to do our happy family stunt. All I have to tell myself tonight is it will be over soon.

I start undressing into my nightgown, well _his_ nightgown. It's a metallic pink short lingerie dress with fuzzy pink trimmings, did I forget to mention that I _hate _the color pink? I hear the door slowly opening and soon enough his hands on breast with his body pressed against mine. I'm in front of my mirror and I get the _honor_ to see my _precious_ father kissing my neck.

"You're so beautiful Sharpie. Now come on be a good girl for daddy." He says in a low whisper that sent shills straight to my bones. He groped tighter, "Now listen Sharpie, don't make me hurt you, because you know I won't hesitate." He throws me on my bed, I know the drill, at least when mom is home, I was to be extra quiet, _daddy_ doesn't like when mom suspects.

He starts rubbing my breast with admiration in his eyes, "Wow Sharpie." I'm sweaty out of fear, I should be used to this by now, after it is a common ritual.

He goes down my leg and is about to lift up the dress, when he hears my mom calling him from down the hall. He leans in and kisses my cheek, "Good night princess" and he proceeds to walk of my room. I cry in relief, anxiety and distress about my _wonderful _and _high-end life. _

Before I go to sleep, I start thinking of Troy and how he wouldn't treat Gabriella like this. I cry harder until I embark into a deep slumber.


	7. Lonely Day

I only own this plot :D

* * *

I finished getting _glamorous_ for school, go downstairs for breakfast, and like always Ryan beat me to it. "Hey Ry. What's for breakfast?" I took a good look at his face and noticed his shiner was ten times worse. "Ryan, that thing looks disgusting. There is no possible way that people at school will believe that I _gave_ you that!" Ryan sighed, took a bite out of his chocolate chip muffin, and continued saying with his mouth full, "I can say that we were practicing a routine and you took it overboard and decked me accidently." He's too goofy for his own good, "Fine that believable. Did our parents leave yet?" I look around the kitchen and out the window into the driveway and garden, I see nothing but green and flowers and well the driveway.

"Yea they left right when I came down. They were in a hurry to catch their flight, dad seemed a little agitated."A look of concern appeared on his face, "Did anything happen last night?" I was taking a bite out of my muffin, "It didn't get out of hand, mom interrupted calling from the hall. Hey it's time to go, remember we said we were going in early." We grabbed our stuff and head out the door.

**Outside East High**

We get out of the car and start walking towards the main entrance. Ryan and I were pondering what songs to perform this year, until I collide into someone. "Watch where you're going Bolton!" I scowled faking my annoyance. I see his friends laughing like idiots, and Troy gives me this apologetic glance but I continue walking. I glimpse over my shoulder and see him starting at me, and I did what the Ice Queen would never in a billion years do, I winked.

I strutted into the theater and went straight to the piano; no one here knows I play, well except my brother. I look at Ryan and I embark in this trance that I don't want to ever be broken. I start playing the keys softly and Ryan started to sing.

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_  
_Should be banned_  
_It's a day that I can't stand_

Ryan and I are fans of all sort of genres, music appeals to us, I don't know why. It makes us feel free and empowered. I start to sing too.

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_  
_Shouldn't exist_  
_It's a day that I'll never miss_  
_Such a lonely day_  
_And it's mine_  
_The most loneliest day of my life_

_And if you go, I wanna go with you_  
_And if you die, I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away_

_The most loneliest day of my life_  
_The most loneliest day of my life_  
_The most loneliest day of my life_  
_Life_

_Such a lonely day_  
_And it's mine_  
_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

Ryan and I finished together, followed by a round of applause. Ryan and I look up with tearstains slightly visible on my face. We were so engrossed with the song we didn't hear our Drama class enter the theater room, Mrs. Darbus was well Mrs. Darbus. "Bravo! Bravo! I did not know you played the piano Sharpay, which was stupendous! Wow Ryan, your voice was stunning as well…" She continued rambling on like her usual self and Ryan and I took our seats in the front role. As I set I felt someone staring, when I turned around I saw Troy with an expression that I can't identity and it scares me.

* * *

**Still interested? The song is Lonely Day by System of a Down but listen to this version from youtube while reading /watch?v=3kemRzfilzk, she's incredible. Reviews are appreciated! Jenny**


	8. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**I own nothing and listen to Emily Browning version of Sweet Dreams (Are made of this).**

* * *

Right now is lunch time. Second period wasn't too bad; I have Ryan for that class. Now third period was lame; I hate Chemistry and little miss perfect Montez has the same class. However, its lunch time and I'm starving! On the menu today is Mac and Cheese, my childhood favorite, and other stuff that I didn't bother looking at.

Ryan is already seated with the baseball team and he waves to me to come over, I usually ignore him but I decide to humor him and along with his notion. The baseball team is in awe or about to go into cardiac arrest, either or states the exact expression. They quickly forget that I am there and continue talking about who has the most RBI's and base hits. They don't know this but I'm a big baseball fan, but dad says baseball is for boys; though I never wanted to play, I always loved to watch.

I glance around and see Troy and Gabriella, absorbed in a conversation, well at least Gabriella was, Troy looked bored out of his mind. Maybe they're taking about Gabriella's upcoming Chemistry competition. All I know is that I'm jealous of their relationship, not really of Gabriella, just the ability to be with someone and feel safe and loved. I've never had that feeling, or I did, just that it was broken a long time ago by a person that was _supposed_ to protect me from all harm. I didn't know I was crying until someone nudged me, I turned and it was another boy from the baseball team asking me to move my bag. I grabbed my bag and walked out the cafeteria, I hear Ryan voice, "Sharpay?" I couldn't turn around.

I start walking to my next class. I might as well just wait, until the bell rings. It's English, my favorite subject beside Drama. I secretly write poems, nothing big or anything. I look at my Fossil watch and notice it's only 11 o'clock, lunch doesn't end until another fifty minutes. Our school has one lunch hour, so the classes are going to be empty, I decide to go back to the theater room and continue practicing.

Once I get there, I hear the piano playing and it's Kelsi Nielsen, the Drama class composer and pianist. She's a magnificent pianist but _I _can't say that. I feel bad how I hurt her in the past. I sit and watch her fingers go smoothly over the keys, trying to remember what melody she's playing; Chopin. And she goes on and on. She has yet to realize, I am in the theater too and she continues to play other pieces. I love all sorts of music and especially if it's played on the piano, no matter what genre it is. I'm sitting enjoying the music up to the point that I lost track, what Kelsi was playing. I'm listening and realize it's Sweet Dreams (are Made of This). Not only was she playing but she was singing as well, I didn't know she could sing. Although with a few lessons she would be able to sing without flaws. She's going into the third verse and I decide to join her.

_Sweet dreams are made of this__  
__Who am I to disagree?__  
__I travel the world__  
__And the seven seas,__  
__Everybody's looking for something.__  
_

Kelsi let me take the lead

_Some of them want to use you__  
__Some of them want to get used by you__  
__Some of them want to abuse you__  
__Some of them want to be abused._

I winked at her, initialing for her to go.

_Sweet dreams are made of this__  
__Who am I to disagree?_

We ended in a duet.

_Some of them want to use you__  
__Some of them want to get used by you__  
__Some of them want to abuse you__  
__Some of them want to be abused._

She finished playing the piano and looked at me, with confusion orbing in her hazel green eyes. "Why are you doing here? She looked scared to ask me. It saddens me. I decide to answer sincerely, "I didn't feel like being the cafeteria. If you want I can leave you to your music? I personally like to be alone when I practice." I said with a reserved voice, I don't want to let my guard down in front of too many people, not yet. Kelsi nodded her head and stared off to her music sheets, "Your singing can use some work." That didn't come out as I planned. I gave her a small, very small smile, got up and walked towards the exit. "Thank you Sharpay," I heard the sincerity in her voice and I smiled as I left.

* * *

**I honestly want your opinions on my story! Please review! Jenny**


	9. And it all began with

**High School Musical is not own by me.**

* * *

I'm seated in English class, waiting for the teacher to show up; she's never on time. I have Troy and his idiot of a best friend Chad Danforth, not only are they in my class but are seated behind me. I'm always stuck listening to Chad lack of love life and how he's desperately trying to get Taylor to notice him. Although, he is not that bad looking, he's just not that bright or maybe he's pretending; I know there is a lot of that going on.

Troy taps my shoulder and I give the best Ice Queen glare, "What do you want Bolton?" I see him not flinching, not one inch. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me choose Gabby's birthday present, she really loved it." There was a look on his face saying, _'are you fucking bipolar or what'_. "Your wel…" Now is when my professor decides to show up, I turn around; not paying full attention. "So class turn to page 45, it is…." She rambles on and on and I see everyone is clearly bored out of their minds.

I have so many thoughts and emotions running through my head. I'm exhausted, didn't really sleep well, glad that my parents are gone for two whole weeks, tired of this act and simply confused about, well my life. I want to have love and apparently, that is never going to happen, whose going to love a cold-hearted bitch like me. I rip a piece of paper from my notebook, quickly jot something and I put it in my pocket. I go ahead and start reading whatever was on page 45, it's just a bunch of questions on the play we're reading, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare.

We're all saved by the bell, any second longer and I would have lapse into a coma; I bet everyone would pay to see that. I walk quickly to catch up to Troy and slipped the note into his Leatherman jacket and went off to my next class, which I just remember also contain Troy Bolton.

I was in the girl's locker room, getting my P.E uniform then straight to the bathroom to change. We're to meet in the gymnasium today for some 'indoor activities' as they call it; doesn't really matter I never participate in any of it. Coach Bolton (yes Troy's dad) is giving out today's instruction on whatever indoor activity he has chosen. "... Sharpay even you have to participate," I caught the ending of his announcement. "I beg your pardon Coach? I _don't _participate in _any_ physical activities, it's like a rule for me" I said snottily. He looked at me hard and said "Well Sharpay, your rule has been vetoed by me and if you decide not to participate then you'll fail the 1st quarter," Everyone in the gym snickered until I looked their way and they cough in a chorus. "Fine," I answered with sweetly or as sweetly as I can possible be, "but may I ask what indoor activity, I am involving myself in?" Coach Bolton is grinning mischievously, "Dodgeball."

The whole class once again burst into fits of laughter, "The Ice Princess playing dodge ball? Ha!" "Don't break a nail princess!" and the last one that struck a chord, "You have a better chance of seeing her queer brother fuck a woman" stated by Jason Cross. If looks could kill, Jason would be begging to the devil. "Okay okay, guys stop with the immaturity. So Sharpay, what do you say?" I smiled to myself, and replied "Challenge accepted." We're divided in five groups of five, in my team, surprise surprise, Bolton and Danforth plus Martha and some skater dude named Mark. "Man we're definitely going to lose, look at our team!" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Danforth, you're the easier target with that hair." I walked to the court and Coach Bolton is in the middle with his whistle, "Listen up Wildcats. The rules are simple, once you are hit you are out of the game, if you catch the ball the one throwing it is out. Your whole team may be disqualified if I see no sportsmanship and or intentionally injuring another student when they are walking off the court. Do I make myself clear?" Yeses were stated by everyone. There are 15 balls on the court and at the sound of the whistle; we all break out in a run. I don't have a ball, but I have to watch my back, and well unfortunately Chad's ass because he was about to get decked in the back if I hadn't caught it. "You're out Charles!" Chad murmurs quick thanks and runs off. I cringe, Martha go bludgeoned in the thigh, from what I saw she rather get hit than continue _'playing'. _

Originally, the game started with thirty students and now it's down to fifth teen. One team was eliminated, my team lost Martha and Mark but we are handling our own. I hear from the sidelines, "Wow I'm impressed. That bitch is still in." I grabbed the nearest red ball and Justin, another guy from the basketball team, looks at me "Come on princess toss it right here" he claps his hands as if to catch my ball. I grinned and raised an eyebrow, and wham he gets hit on the side by Troy. Him and Chad smack hands. "Who were you talking to, me or them?" Chad actually laughed and gave me thumbs up, "Nice one Sharpay."

Now there is only six people left, making it two teams. By this time, Coach Bolton had taken away most of the balls and only had left four and I had one. I remembered Jason remark about Ryan, and I hurl the ball towards his stomach, "Hey Jason!" He turns around and is met by my ball; he crumbles down like a cookie. Everyone is in shock; the gym was quiet as a mouse. "Good job Sharpay!" Both Troy and Chad exclaimed I'm proud of myself. I went to go try and win the game when I'm hit on my neck, by the one and only Jason.

Coach Bolton whistle interrupts beep beep beep beep, "You, Nathan and Marci are disqualified Cross and for your action, your drills are going to be twice as long as the rest of the basketball team. Sharpay, Chad and Troy are the winners!" I'm laying on the floor is excruciating pain. I'm trying to fight off the tears and I hear the cheers and feet smacking the ground, "Are you okay?" It's Troy concerning voice, I'm still on the floor rubbing my neck, "I'm fine. Remember the Ice Queen doesn't feel anything." I got up and walked to the girl's locker room.

**Still at the Gym**

"Dude did you see her throw? That shot was epic!" Chad couldn't believe his eyes, Sharpay Evans of all people could throw a ball like that. "Hey Jason! What was that all about? Why the cheap shot?" Troy Bolton demanded from his teammate. "Come on dude, she's the _Ice Princess_!" Troy scoffed in disbelief, "Wow man. It doesn't matter who she is, it was wrong." Jason retorted, "She treats everyone like crap Bolton, she got what she deserves. If I had another chance, I would do it again! Troy couldn't believe how callous Jason was being. _There is something seriously wrong with Jason_ Troy thought with a look of concern but proceeded to the locker room anyways.

**In the Girl's Locker Room**

I'm fuming with rage! The nerve of that guy! I know I deserve it because after all, I'm not the perfect example of a nice person. I quickly change and head out the door. My neck is killing me! I so need a SPA day. The halls are empty, my _lovely_peers still in class. I am extremely over protective when it comes to Ryan and he is of me, and when I heard Jason's rude comment, something inside me sparked. I know my brother is rather flamboyant but that doesn't necessarily makes him gay, even though it would be perfectly fine if he was.

The anger rises again and I have a memory that I will never forget.

_9-year-old Sharpay was sleeping in her spacious pink bedroom, when she heard a crash downstairs. She slowly got out of bed reaching for her white fuzzy slippers. She creeps towards Ryan room and notices his door is ajar, but doesn't enter because the noise is coming from her dad's study._

_She carefully walks down the stairs, making sure not to make herself noticeable. She's scared out of her mind but young Sharpay is the cat and her curiosity got the best of her. Sharpay reached the study door and peaked through the cracks of the opening. She gasps but quickly covers her mouth, Ryan was lying on the floor beaten, begging their father to stop._

_"Remember boy our deal. You will do as I say and your sister will not get hurt. Anyways this will teach you a lesson for being queer!" He took off his belt and struck it numerous times onto Ryan delicate back._

_"Daddy no!" Sharpay ran through the doors, revealing herself. Vance stops in midair, "Now Sharpay, your brother has been a naughty boy, now go to your room or you're going to get spanked." Unknown to Sharpay then but his eyes glisten with excitement and no matter what she would have done, she was going to be punished either way. She looked at her brother and stood her ground. That was when it all started._

* * *

**I'm not too sure about this chapter, what do you guys think? Jenny**


	10. No Daddy

**I'm really enjoying writing this story! It's fun but rather sad to write. Hopefully you are enjoying my writing and if you don't you can click review and say how much it sucks or how good it is. Any who, on with the story. Here is a warning this chapter implicit graphic visualization containing children, you have be warned.**

* * *

What an exhausting day of school! My tub is calling my name, once I get home. It's 2:30 and at the car waiting for Ryan to let out. I feel my Iphone vibrate and it's a text from Ryan saying he'll be a little late getting to the car. I sigh, it's about 95 degrees out here and I don't have the keys, so I shall head back inside. I'm cruising the halls and Troy sees me and runs up to me, "Hey Sharpay, I was meaning to ask you after P.E class if you were okay." He showed genuine concern for me, no one has ever showed it to. I rub my neck, "It's fine. I already told you." I pretend to look bored, looking at my cuticles.

"Sharpay, even the '_Ice Queen'_ has to have feelings, especially if you got throttled by the ball." I responded without thinking, "I'm used to it Troy, it's no biggie." Damn me! "What do you mean you're used to it?" Now he's really curious and I start panicking a tad bit, "What I mean is, my daily work outs are extremely crucial and I never leave unharmed. Come on Troy, it's me you're talking to, I'm ice-cold and ice doesn't melt in the cold." Phew, my improvising is improving. "But ice can break in the process," Troy retaliated with a sad smile. "Yea well not in this blizzard," I turned around and decided to wait for Ryan in the heat.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Sorry Sis, it ran a little later. My baseball coach wouldn't stop yapping…."He stopped talking once he notice the bruising on my neck. "PAY! Did HE do that to you?" Ryan rarely lost his cool, no matter the situation, until now.

"Come on Ryan, get in the car and I'll tell you. It was at Gym class and I had to join in the activity or I would have failed the quarter." I hope he doesn't ask how, I got it but I knew the question was coming. "Oh okay, but who did it to you?" What did I tell you? "It was Jason but if you must know it was in a game of dodgeball and my team one." Ryan stopped at a light, looked at me weirdly and simply replied, "Okay." I hate that single-worded phrase!

Anyways we get home to an empty house; my parents gave everyone that works in my house a week and a half off. The staff would come back a couple of days before my parent's arrival to keep up the appearance.

I'm half way up the stairs when I get a text message, when I look it says 'Daddy'. The messaged said "Hey Sharpie, you would love it here! Pools and Spas around the corner, maybe I will bring you here on a 'Father-Daughter trip'." I'm revolted and run the remaining steps into my bedroom then to my bathroom and once I reach, I start vomiting into the toilet. What a sick bastard, I wonder how my mom has not noticed anything peculiar. I rinse my mouth with Listerine and sit on my chair by my computer, I look to my left and I have a framed picture of my family, it was taken in Lava Springs a couple years ago. Right before it all started, at least with me anyways. Ryan had to endure it for a longer time, not much though.

_"Daddy no!" Sharpay ran through the doors, revealing herself. Vance stops in midair, "Now Sharpay, your brother has been a naughty boy, now go to your room or you're going to get spanked." Unknown to Sharpay then but his eyes glisten with excitement and no matter what she would have done, she was going to be punished either way. She looked at her brother and stood her ground. "No daddy, you don't hurt Ryan!"Sharapy was determined to help her brother; even to her own expense. "Sharpay, your brother has not been listening to me, and as you know I am your father and what I say goes. Now go to your room!" He went from composed to infuriated in a matter of seconds. Ryan had sat up holding his knees as he saw the scene unfolding before his very blue eyes. "But daddy you're hurting Ryan." Sharpay innocent eyes are filled with confusion. "No Sharpay. I'm not hurting Ryan, I am disciplining him. And you young lady are going to receive one as well because naughty children need to be taught a lesson." Vance grabbed his daughter by the hand, pulled down her pants and Sleepy Beauty undies, bend her over his lap and started spanking her. Both hers and Ryan cries are heard throughout the study but no one hears their plea."Now Sharpie sweetie, remember what I told you, naughty children need to be taught a lesson and now you're going to receive the second half…_

My memory is interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in." It was Ryan and by the looks of it I was crying because he grabs a tissue from my vanity and wipes away my tears, "What's wrong Pay? Why are you crying?" I love my brother so much and I never once regret intruding on his beatings. "I was just having a flashback, I didn't even know I was crying." I feel like a semi truck has hit me with everything of today and this past week has catching up to me. "Ry what brings you to my room?" I know he knows how tired I am and I see how he doesn't want to tell me something. "Come on Ryan, spit it out!" I get grumpy when I'm tired. "The boys invited me to hang with them and I said yes. But if you want me to stay with you I can…" today is interrupting day. "Ryan, it's fine. I know how long you have been yearning for some friends, go I'll be fine." I give the best smile I can afford right now.

"Thanks Pay! See you later." He winked and left me, in my crazy pink room.

**Two Hours Later**

After Ryan left my room, I crawled unto my bed and fell asleep. I feel a little better after this two-hour power nap and then I remembered the reason I woke up was that my phone kept vibrating. I looked at my phone, there was a message from an unknown number, and it read,

"Hey Sharpay, well I wanted you to have my number since you gave me yours. In case you have forgotten, you gave me a note outside of Mrs. Harley class and it had your number. Um, thanks again for helping me with Gabby's present and she loved it. I was also wondering, how the bruising was doing, I know you said you're fine but I know that's not possible. I'm sorry for what Jason did and my dad surely made him feel sorry for what he did to you, in practice today. Text me whenever, you can or want or feel like it, it doesn't matter. Take care –Troy."

Who knew Troy could be such a caring person. I looked at the message and click reply,

"Yes I had forgotten the note I left you and it's rather sweet of you to check up on me but Troy I'm a big girl I can handle myself. I'm sure Coach Bolton drilled him hard and thank him for that from me. You're welcome for helping you find Gabby's gift, even though I can't stand her guts, there's no point in hiding that detail since EVERYONE knows, after all it is high school and rumors spread like Malaria in Africa. I appreciate your offer but no thanks, I can handle myself. Tootles –Sharpay."

I hit send and go to the kitchen to prepare myself a snack and to feed Boi. I finished eating, when I notice my phone screen blinking and I open up the new message.

"Lol Sharpay, you're really funny. Why don't you say stuff like that in school? Btw I forgot to tell you but you were amazing today in the court playing dodgeball. And Sharpay, you will be my friend by the end of the month and I promise you that. – Troy."

What is Troy thinking? Why does he all of a sudden want to be my friend? Not only don't I like Gabby but the feeling is mutual. I pick up my phone and write,

"Because I can't manage to say stuff like that. Thank you Troy, my coordination skills came in hand. And the whole thing on being my friend Bolton, just to give you the heads up, I'm a tough cookie to crack. Have fun –Sharpay."

Does Troy truly wants to be my friend, or is it a prank he and his basketball buddies are contemplating? I need to get out of here, so I head to my favorite spot, the park.


	11. Friends

**I own nothing, just my pet duck :) Shout out to PositiveOutcomesOnly, your feedback meant a lot to me and thank you for reviewing! **

**The song used in this story is Clocks by Coldplay.**

* * *

I'm as high as I can get, I see the sun setting and it is beautiful. Ever since I was a little girl, I loved the swings, even though I get these butterflies in my stomach when I go to high. I didn't care and I still don't. Being this high makes me feel like a bird, who is about to spread her beautiful wings and fly away. I feel like a little girl again, I close my eyes, spread my arms, not holding on to the chains and I smile. Then a bigger smile arose and I jumped off the swings but instead of sand, I landed on something hard, "OW!" I open my eyes and it was Troy Bolton. Why is he everywhere I go?

"Oh my, Troy! Are you okay?" I saw him bleeding from his lip and helped him up, he was laughing. "Sharapy its fine, I shouldn't have gone in front of someone swinging on the swings," I love his laugh, it wasn't forced, it's nice. "I would have seen you but, I had my eyes closed," how sheepish do I sound, I'm acting worse than Montez, I shivered. Nevertheless, Troy took it as a sign of me being cold. "Here Sharpay," before I could protest he put his jacket over my shoulders. I look into his deep blue eyes and give him a real smile, "Thanks, um Troy let me take you to my house to fix up that busted lip." He gave me a pearly white smile, which makes me weak at the knees.

**Back at the Evan's Mansion**

I call out for Ryan but I get no answer, "Mmph, he's still out with his goonies, good for him," Troy laughed and I looked confused, "Why are you laughing?" He simply stated, "You're too funny, I've already told you this," he playfully rolls his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me? No one rolls their eyes at Sharpay Evans because no one does it as well as me." We're both laughing and it's so great to actually laugh and not keep my guard up.

"Wait here; I'll go fetch the First Aid Kit." I run to the downstairs bathroom, when I returned I see Troy looking at pictures by the fireplace. I get closer and I noticed he's looking at my 3rd grade dance recital photo. "You looked so happy here, what changed?" He lingered by the fireplace, after I nodded towards the kitchen, he soon followed.

I was thinking of a response, "I guess life happened." He lets out a soft sigh and I open the kit and take out gauze and Hydrogen Peroxide, "Sit please." I look up, "what?" He smirked and stated, "I think I'm getting to you." Ha! "Ha! Excuse me? I was just being polite." Troy laughed like a hyena, "Exactly Shar, you're never polite." I glared and smacked my lips together and then I softened, "Wait, Shar?" He blushed, big star Troy Bolton was blushing. "That's my nickname for you, do you like it?" I bite my lower lip and then smirked, "I do, but only friends give friends nicknames and well we all know you're not my friend."

"Come on Shar, everyone needs a friend, even you." He really is quite the guy. "I don't see why you're insisting on befriending me but if it makes you shut up, I guess I'll suffer with your friendship," he looks amused. "I told you, you were going to end up my friend," he gave his infamous smirks. "Whatever, Bolton. Stop talking and let me finish fixing you up!" I know I said, I'll take it slow with the whole being myself thing, but I think I can trust Troy.

"Tada! All done. Well I can't do anything about your face but your lip will be just fine." I stick my tongue out. "Ha..ha..ha you're so funny, really I'm dying of laughter," Troy said with a deadpan expression but he couldn't keep it for long. "Well you did tell me twice today that I'm quite the hilarious person," he playfully glared. "So Shar, where is everyone?"

"My parents are on a business trip to Hawaii…" As I said earlier, it's interruption day. "Who does business in Hawaii?" I made a hand gesture, "I know right? I told the same thing to Ryan. Well anyways, they're out, when they leave for extended period of time they give the staff some time off and they return a few days before my parents are due back."

"Oh that's nice of them. So you and Ryan are often left alone, that doesn't sound like much fun." We started walking to the living room and I sat down on the piano stool. "I actually prefer it this way, it's peaceful." I looked at the keys and started playing with them softly, I heard Troy speak, "What do you mean peaceful? Is the Evan's mansion an animal house?" He laughed and I looked at him, "Appearance is nothing but a façade Troy, you of all people should know that." I turned to the piano and started playing a piece I had just perfected.

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)  
Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and a)  
Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)  
You are, you are_

_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)_  
_Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing)_  
_Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)_  
_A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing_)

_You are [x6]  
And nothing else compares  
Oh no nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

_You are [continues in background]_  
_Home, home, where I wanted to go [x4]_

Troy had joined my in the last two chorus of the song. "Wow, Shar, you're really good! Oh I forgot to tell you that you and Ryan were wonderful earlier singing Lonely Day, I never heard it sung that way before. You're absolutely gifted." He sure knows how to make a person feel good about themselves. "Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself, Troy," now it's my turn to give my pearly whites. "Wow, you're improving. You're actually complimenting me now; we're making progress here Pay." We both laughed, I stopped and put on a serious face, "Thank you, for trying to be my friend." Troy all of a sudden gave me a hug, I started crying, and I let him be my guide.

I didn't know a person could cry so much! With all the tears I released, I could have saved the Zahara from a drought! Now Troy must think I'm a lunatic or something, crying like a mad woman, but instead of speaking all he's doing is rubbing my back, with his smooth hands. After five minutes I hear him speak, "Shh, Shar, It's going to be okay," his voice is soothing me like a lullaby.

Another five minutes go by and I start coming down, "How embarrassing, well at least you know I have a heart. Or I did, I just cried it all out." How lame was I and that '_joke'. _Troy glanced at me with a seriously, "Sharpay, what's going on?" I sigh, I can't tell him anything that's been going on, I don't know what my dad will do if I did. "It's nothing. I'm just overwhelmed with school, upcoming plays and trying to keep it all together." I didn't look into his eyes because if I did, I know he could tell that I am lying.

He grabs my chin, "Shar, you know that you can tell me anything right? It can be absolutely anything, I'm here for you." I wanted to tell him, I really do but for his own well being, I will not tell a soul.

"I know now, that I can and I will if there is anything to tell. To tell you the truth, what also been bothering me is, Jason Cross stupid comment about Ryan. I hate when people say horrible things about him, me I can handle, but my brother I cannot. And then I get a ball slammed into my neck by some basketball goon, it just all very frustrating." I least I told him half of the half that is bothering me. Troy looked apologetic, "I'm sorry what Jason said and did. We all know he acts on impulses and he should be more aware of what he's doing."

"I know, I guess I'm getting tired being beat on all the time." Troy thinks it's just because of school drama but my words couldn't be more literal. "Shar, people can be assholes at times but, you certainly don't help the situation most of the time. I mean, you don't always start the drama but you do initiate it at times. I'm not saying it's right to rag on you and or Ryan…" I had to cut him off, "Listen I know I'm not the friendliest cube of sugar, but it doesn't give Jason the right to HIT me with the stupid ball. To me it's saying it's fine to beat a person if any reason is given. Besides yes, I do initiate fights and quarrels but Ryan never once has done that and he still the center of people jokes and innuendos. I don't know about you but that is getting a little old, just like this conversation. Can you please leave now?" I am livid, I know all Troy was trying to do is act like a bystander, and see things from all perspective. I get it, I really do, but when it comes to Ryan, all logic goes out the window, no if or buts about it.

Troy looked at me with sad eyes, "Shar, I didn't mean to upset you. Will you say hi to me at school tomorrow? I would appreciate it." He took a good look at me, and saw I wasn't going to reply and headed towards the door. "Troy?" Man I sound like such a child. "Yes Shar?"

"Can you give me another hug before you go?" I gave him my best puppy dog look and he gave in. "I'm sor…." I cut him off…again. "Shh, it was, well actually no I will not apologize but I will say that I did get a little out of control and was angry at the wrong person." I may not be the Ice Queen everyone things I am but one thing about me that is dead on right, I don't apologize if I know I didn't do anything wrong.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shar." And he left.

**Sharpay's Bedroom**

I'm so drained, even though I had a great power nap earlier but all those tears took a lot out of me. I smile remembering how gentle Troy was being with me, and how Gabby is such a lucky girl to have a boy, no, man like Troy. Speaking of which he has left his Leatherman jacket here; I forgot to give it back. I hear some vibration and see it's my phone, it's Troy. "Good night and sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite, - Troy." I went to respond and my door was opened.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn... So who do you think is at the door? What did you think?**


	12. West Side Story

**Sorry I know it's been a week since I last updated, but here's the new chapter. It's not as juicy but hey it wasn't meant to!**

* * *

I'm so drained, even though I had a great power nap earlier but all those tears took a lot out of me. I smile remembering how gentle Troy was being with me, and how Gabby is such a lucky girl to have a boy, no, man like Troy. Speaking of which he has left his Leatherman jacket here; I forgot to give it back. I hear some vibration and see it's my phone, it's Troy. "Good night and sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite, - Troy." I smiled and went to respond and my door opened.

I shrieked, "Jeez Ryan! You scared the crap out of me! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack." I gave him a hard stare and he laughed. "Sorry sis just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Yea but I was going to sleep soon. What did you and your goonies do tonight?" He stuck his tongue out at me, "Nothing much, we just played some baseball and got something to eat. How was your night, lonely?" He asked me in an apologetic tone, "No actually I had company."

"Sharpay, are you smiling? Who was it? Tell me, tell me!" I roll my eyes; leave it to Ryan to be this hyped. "It was Troy," I said casually. He raises an eyebrow and his eyes glistens, "What were you doing with Troy?"

"Well actually, I was at the park on the swings and I jumped off and landed on Troy. In the crash, he cut his lip, so I brought him here to clean it up and well we talked and goofed around. You know Ry, I wasn't so sure about the whole being myself thing but when I'm around Troy, I feel different, it's weird. I feel free!" I said this with a small smile and feel Ry arms around me, and he simply stated, "Then be Troy's friend." I giggled.

"We already are," Ry raises an eyebrow with an expression stating _'Oh really'_, "Well yea. He's so persistent and stubborn, I couldn't say no but also, he's really sweet and caring, I know that he wants to get to know me, it's not a prank or anything."

"Well Pay, looks like you got yourself a friend." We're both smiling in happiness and continue chit chatting until midnight, and we both went to sleep.

**Troy's House**

"I finally got to break the _Ice Princess_. God how I always hated it when people called her that, it's really easy calling someone names than to get to know them. Sharpay is the way she is because of something in her life, no one is merely so cold, like today she was nice and caring and humorous. And you what I'm going to figure out what's eating her inside, everyone needs a friend, even Sharpay." Troy rolled over and dreamt of Sharpay all night long.

**Next Morning at School**

The main entrance door burst open showing Ry and I walking through as glamorous as always. I'm wearing a bejeweled blue tee which says '_And I care because…_._'_ I know I've said how I hated bejeweled crap but like I said I have an image to maintain and even though daddy dearest isn't here, I can't have people gossiping because as we all know, everyone loves to gossip and every gossip is spread like a plague.

I glance around looking for Troy, I had a dream about it and it was wonderful. Ryan and I departed, since he has to meet his baseball guys.I rounded the corner and saw Troy at his locker, "Hey Troy." He looked up and his gorgeous blue eyes made me melt, "Hey Shar, how did you sleep?" He closed his locker and we started walking to our Drama class. "I slept pretty good, the bed bugs didn't bite," he looked at me and we started laughing, "Well good, cuz then I would have to kick their asses." I just remembered, Troy usually walks with Gabriella to class but obviously, she's not here.

"Troy where's Gabriella?" I looked around the hall, to see if she was anywhere in sight. "She got the flu, she said she might miss the rest of the week and is devastated. You know Gabby, she'll die without school, but her mom made her take the rest of the week off to recuperate. Taylor offered to take Gabby her homework assignments." Troy and Gabriella been going out for a while and well, they are the _perfect_ couple in the school, and sure he seems worried for her health but not in a lovey dovey sort of way.

"Oh that's too bad. Hope she gets better or croaks but mostly gets better." I stated with a smirk, Troy smiled too, "Hey be nice, she's still my girlfriend, neurotic but still my girlfriend." I love how we just started being friends and we're here joking around, like we been friends for years. The first bell rung and we enter the Theater room and take our seats, and of course, I save one for Ryan.

Ms. Darbus isn't here on time like always, so it gives Troy and I some more time to chat, "I see your lip is a bit bruised. Sorry about that." I cringed a little, feeling bad about the whole surprise jump attack. "It's fine, now I know how dangerous you are on the swings. Swinging Sharpay equals disaster." We're both cracking up until we're interrupted by Chad, "Wow, who would have thought that the Princess, could muster up a laugh. Hell is sure freezing over."

I scowled, "Actually Danforth…." I was cut off by Troy, "Come on Chad, lay off." Chad looked confused as Troy always agreed with his foolish comments. "Good morning class. I have great news to tell you all!" Of course the only person in this school chirper than Gabriella is Ms. Darbus herself. Ms. Darbus was dramatically walking upstage. I raise my hand.

"Yes Sharpay?" I just realized how weird my drama teacher really is. "What's the big surprise? Chad being able to speak in complete sentences?" I heard a few snorts; one came from Troy and the other my newly arrived brother. "Now Sharpay, be nice! Now my surprise is, I have picked the school's new play! And I know many of you is going to love it and have so much fun performing it!" She kept rambling and rambling but has yet to reveal the name of the play!

"Now enough with the suspense! The play we're doing is…drum roll please….. WEST SIDE STORY!" I heard a few groans, many cheers and the rest just had no clue what West Side Story was. I love the play and the movie was wonderful! I already know which character I want to perform.

"Um Ms. Darbus? What is West Side Story?" Zeke Baylor had asked. She gasp, "How can you not know what this Tony Award winning phenomenon? Sharpay please explain, I'll be right back with the scripts!" She exited the room the same way she entered vividly.

"West Side Story is a musical and background similar to Romeo + Juliet. Instead of the Capulet and Montague family rivalry, it's a rivalry between two gangs in the 1950's, the Sharks and the Jets. The ex leader of the Jets falls in love with the sister of the leader of the Sharks and chaos is created." Everyone seemed more or less interested. Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Shar, I bet you like this musical?" Troy asked innocently, I rolled my eyes playfully, " No Troy, I don't like, I LOVE it. It's such a wonderful story, you should read it! I can lend you the book if you like, it's not _that_ long." He stayed grinning at me, "What is there something on my face?" He laughed, "No, you're just…."

"Alright class, here's your lines. Monday is the auditions, do not forget!" The bell rang and it was our cue to exit.

* * *

**Please Review! West Side Story is one of my favorites! I just love it and the songs are so catchy, try to listen to them!**


	13. Oh Sharpie

**Sorry It's been a while to update. This chapter is graphic, so you have been warned. And again I do not own High School Musical.**

* * *

Uh! What a long day at school, I just want to go home and take a long bubble bath! Ryan is at baseball practice, so I am going home; do some homework, practice for the school musical and take a good and long bath. I got to our mansion and when I walk in I am greeted by Boi, he's always happy to see me, but sadly he's thirteen years old.

I'm in my bathroom setting up my bubble bath, I step out of my clothes, toss them into my hamper and slid into my tub. Mmm how relaxing, I get my sponge and start rubbing my arms and the back of my neck. I close my eyes and picture Troy sitting behind me, rubbing my back and kissing my neck with those soft lips. How I wish I could have Troy all to myself, but he has Gabby. I'm still in the tub fantasizing of Troy and his beautiful smile. I smile too, when I opened my eyes, I screamed in horror, "What are you doing here?" He laughed, "I missed you so much, and I couldn't stay away for too long without seeing you. Do you mind if I joined you?"

I scoffed, "Yes I mind, get out!" I saw a scorn look come across his eyes, "Now now Sharpie, what have I told you about being respectful towards your elders? I sure taught you better than that. Fine I won't join you, but I will help you finish." My heart is racing, I thought I was free of this man the minute he left, but I guess I was wrong.

Hr grabs a nearby towel and signals me to get up. I refused. He yanked me by my arm and forced me out of the bathtub and starts drying my body, "Remember we didn't have our proper goodbye." He said whispering in my eye, I shivered, and replied, "What about mom? What did you tell her?" I bent down, drying my legs and started working his way up. "I told her there was some emergency here, which would only take a day." He kissed my neck and I shrugged away, he looked surprised and evilly grinned, "Oh I see, you want to play rough. Well good thing no one is home."

I panic that only means one thing, he'll hold no mercy on me, he catches me by surprised when he shoved me out the door. I took my chance and tried running out but he spun me, and grasped my wrists hard. "Silly bitch, you think you can outrun me? You should be happy that I am in such a good mood, my dear Sharpie." He lets go of my wrists and grabs my neck with one hand, with the other he touches my breasts then my nipples and gives it a quick pinch. I shrieked but came out more like a moan since he's choking me, "So you like that? Hmm you kinky slut." He slams me into my door and I lose my balance, he grabs me and throws me on the bed but I bounce off onto the floor heating my head with the nightstand.

I'm dizzy, disoriented and I wish Ryan was home, but then again he wouldn't be able to do much, our father is too strong. He grabs me by my shoulders and throws me on my bed, and I am still fighting. I'm kicking and screaming, "Please stop! No! Why do you have to do this to me?" He looked at me and said, "I do this because I love you Sharpie." Usually I'd surrender to him but I'm tired of being victimized by my own father, someone who is suppose to love me and keep me safe but it's him who is causing all the pain.

He spreads my legs, "Wow Sharpie, you're so beautiful. Hmm I can't wait to be inside you, but nope, I will take it slow. Okay Sharpie?" He's so cynical, it drives me insane, what am I to do? No one is home; I'm all alone, in this stupid mansion!

"Ahh!" I shrieked, he inserted three fingers into my womanhood, and I kick some more, "No Sharpie honey, if you keep kicking, it will only hurt you more. So please calm down, honey." He continued fucking me with his fingers and I silently cried, he went from slow to a vigorous pace. "Please, just stop it!" I keep begging, I don't know why I continue begging, it always ends his way. He took out his fingers and licked the juice left on it. "You taste delicious, Sharpie. But I want a more personal look." He grabbed my legs and pulled them towards him, he shoved his tongue deep into me, and with his one hand, started grabbing my ass.

"Sharpie, I want to do something new, are you up for it?" I'm tired of his stupid questions! I gave him a glare, "I said stop! Don't you listen, what would mom say if she knew what you were doing to Ryan and me?" Wrong thing to say! He slapped me and fire filled his eyes, "Your mother cannot know, because things will go very, very bad for you and that fag of a brother."

I was replaying what he said, when I felt him flip me, and I felt something cold on my wrists. "I bought these handcuffs, just for you! And well other stuff that will be used tonight, aren't you excited." He laughed, and I'm fucking petrified, this man is insane!

He had tied me to my bed post, he started kissing me and attempted to put his tongue in my mouth. I wouldn't budge, he grabs my face and clenches it, "Open your mouth, now!" I refused and he slapped me again, and put his tongue inside my mouth. I hear him tapping around my floor, apparently looking for something, and I hear a crumbling sound, maybe it's a bag. I feel a sharp pain on my nipples and see that he had attached nipple clamps, "I told you that I wanted to do something new. Now you know, I say what I mean. Now sweetie, this is going to hurt a little."

I grunt in pain, he stuck a dildo into my ass, he's never touch that part of me before. He rotated the dildo and plunged it deeper. I started kicking away from him and that pissed him off. I hear him grab something from bag, but can't quite see it. He took the cuffs off me only to flip me on my stomach. **Slap!**It was a whip and it hit my ass and back twenty more times. I'm crying uncontrollably, and hear him say "Sharpie, I am going to get the handcuffs off you, but if you try to run away, I will do the same thing I am doing to you, to your brother." He punched the weakest spot I have, my brother. I nodded and once again, unwillingly submitted to my father.

Now is when my dad took the dildo out of my ass and grabbed a vibrator and put it to my clit. It feels good at first, but it shouldn't feel good! What kind of person enjoys this? Maybe I'm as sick as him! He stopped touching me, I knew what was next, and I wonder if I deserve being abused for the way I've treated the kids at school.

* * *

**Too graphic? Please review, I won't update unless I get more reviews and/or Private Messaging, so if it's good or bad, I don't mind! Jenny**


	14. In Control

**Hey! I;m so sorry for the delay, I just couldn't grasp how I was going to continue this chapter but I did! I really hope you enjoy it and remember to please review! All comments are welcome!**

* * *

Uhh, I just rolled over and felt excruciating pain running all over my body. I couldn't get out of bed. I just laid there looking at the ceiling, thinking about my oh so fabulous life and how can my mother not know about this bastard. Isn't it obvious? Or is it just me? I'm glad it's not obvious, I don't know how I would react if anyone knew.

I get out of bed; go through my drawers for some black Victoria Secret sweats and return to my bed. I hear the front door slam shut and I look at the time. I sigh, it's 5 O'clock, I been asleep for a couple of hours. I cradle my knees, tears start streaming down my face, and all I could think was why am I alive? Did God create me for my father's pleasure, if there's even a God? Or am I so pathetic that I deserve what he's doing to me?

I hear my door open, and I knew it was my brother. "What the fuck did he do you?" Something about Ryan is that he never curses unless he's heated. He tried to give me a hug and I shrugged away, "he told mom that there was some business that he needed to take care of here. He surprised me while I was bathing and well you can figure out the rest." I could never look into my brother eyes when I had to give him the dreadful news because he has this thing about keeping me safe, even though that's impossible. "Pay, we need to do something about this. We just can't let him get away with this!" I looked at him and thought for a second what I was going to say to him and said "Whose going to believe us? Daddy dearest is loved in this town, he can frame you with one snap of his manicured fingers or make us look like we fabricated the whole thing. Ryan don't you get it? It can turn out worse for us and I don't know how that's even possible!"

"Shar, I get what you're saying. No one would believe us but what I do know is that if we have to tell someone, I think mom should be the first to know. After all, she does deserve to know what's going on in her house." Ryan had gotten off my bed and headed towards the door, "I think we're in way over our heads."

I feel like I have no options and nowhere to turn to. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. I scavenge for one specific item… found it! I sat on the cold tile floor and held the shiny silver item in my hand. My heart is racing and I feel like I'm in control and with one swipe, I smile. Couple more and the blood start oozing.

I'm Sharpay Marie Evans and I'm fabulous.


	15. Blue Eyed Boy

**Since the previous chapter was really short, I wanted to make sure to complete this one, to make up for it. Here is Chapter 15!**

* * *

I haven't slept all night, thinking on what he said about telling someone. I wish we could tell someone but our father is so well liked; he could do no harm. I just wish I had someone to turn to. I know I have Ry but, he takes the blame on himself and it's not fair to bombard him with more problems.

We're off to school once again. I had made sure to cover any visible bruising and cuts, I'll just have to remember to act like nothing ever happened. We made our grand entrance as usual but I'm not in the mood to screech at the freshmen's for being in my way. And that already got people looking at me strangely… great! Oh but that's not the only thing that has them gawking at me, for the first time ever, they are not seeing any glitter or sparkles or pink. I was wearing a grey tank top with a black smooth sweater and black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse.

Ryan and I concluded since we cannot reveal our secret to anyone, we might as well, reveal what we can; acting like ourselves. I have no problem, well I did, but I have no problem trying to dress like I would like to, but I know my peers will soon have something to say.

"Hey Zeke, look what the cat dragged in. What princess, since your daddy is gone, you don't have any new clothes to buy?" And of course the one person that would call me out, would be Jason Cross. I glared at him, "Jason, I don't to answer to you or anyone in this stupid school. I wear what I want to wear, don't like it, then don't look. Fuck off." I went to turn to walk to my locker when he grabbed my arm, I winced, "You don't walk away from me, Princess. Next time you talk to me like that, you'll get it. And you know what I can do." He smirked. I heard a voice coming from behind me "Is there a problem Cross?"

"No Bolton, just letting the Ice Queen know that she's not the only one with a tough attitude." If I glared anymore my eyes would bulge out, "you're so full of yourself Cross, no wonder you've never gotten laid." Everyone one laughed, I gave a soft giggle; I cannot believe Troy just said that. Jason didn't find it funny, he turned to me, "Troy isn't always going to be there to protect you, watch your back." And with that he brushed his shoulder into me.

"I didn't know that you could giggle, Ice- I mean Sharpay," Chad said sheepishly. I laughed, and they stared at me like if I was a rare piece of art. "I am human Chad, just because I usually don't laugh out loud doesn't mean I don't know how."

"Mhmm. I always pictured you as a 'lol' instead of stating it." Chad is actually pretty funny, I smirked, "Well there's a lot of things that you don't know about me Chad." The bell rings for homeroom.

We're all gathered in the theater room waiting for Mrs. Darbus. Everyone is chit chatting and laughing with their friends. I smile and think of Troy and when he texted me saying he was going to make me his friend by the end of the month. I was nudged and well speak of the devil, "Hey Troy."

His beautiful blue eyes glistened, "Hey Shar. Hey about Jason…" I cut him off, "Troy it's fine, I can handle myself but what you said to cross was really funny."

"Shar do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?" He had this shy glance and I couldn't say no. "Sure Troy, what do you have in mind?" I didn't get an answer, Darbus came through the doors clapping her hands for attention.

"Listen up class! Instead of you auditioning, I decided to give you the parts that I see fit myself. Starting with the main characters:

Maria will be played by Gabriella

Tony will be played by Ryan

Bernando will be played by Troy

Anita will be played by Sharpay

Chino will be played by Chad

Now the rest is still to be determined as they are small roles but I want them to be perfect as always, Kelsi will be the song writer and pianist…" Although I am upset that I didn't get my favorite part, Maria, I get to be Anita and my onstage boyfriend will be Troy! I interrupted Mrs. Darbus, "Mrs. Darbus I think Kelsi should be given a musical number as well." I heard some murmurs in the background.

"Hmm I will think about that but I've never heard her sing!" I turned to Kelsi and winked, she smiled in return. The main casts were given the scripts and we were to read it for the remainder of class.

Another day wasted in Chemistry. God Gabriella thinks she little miss perfect. Yes I get it Chemistry is her thing, but why does she have to rub it in? Well who am I to complain, after all I did belittle everyone in drama class, like if I was some sort of… Ice Queen. I know I earned the title but it's never fun to be at the end of all the ridicule.

I'm walking towards the cafeteria, I'm starving today and so exhausted from last night fiasco. As I walk to the food line, I see Gabi and Troy sitting with each other laughing, Taylor and Chad arguing at the same table and then there's Ryan socializing with his baseball friends. Suddenly I forgot that I was hungry and sped walked out of the cafeteria.

I wanted to go to the theater room but I know that Kelsi would be in it practicing for West Side Story; I just want to be alone. Ha, that's what I'm good at, being alone. I'm sitting in the girls locker room, it's quiet since it's lunch time. I change into my P.E uniform and rummage through my bag, now where is it. Found it, I look down the silver blade and raise my shorts. One…two…three…ten...eleven...fifteen. I can't explain it but stings make me feel like I'm alive. I'm not this Ice Queen that has no feelings. I clean myself up and make sure to wipe my blade clean.

Today Coach Bolton decided to give us a break. But we either played basketball or sat on the bleachers. Eh can't complain. I have most the basketball team in my class, so obviously just like fish cannot live without water; these boys cannot live without their balls.

I was listening to my Ipod, usually Coach doesn't allow electronics, but he feels guilty for what happened in his class. I had put my Ipod on shuffle and one of my favorite songs came up:

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_  
_You could stand me up at the gates of hell_  
_But I won't back down_

_Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_  
_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_  
_Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_Hey I will stand my ground_  
_And I won't back down_

_Well I know what's right, I got just one life_  
_In a world that keeps on pushin' me around_  
_But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down_

_Hey baby there ain't no easy way out_  
_Hey I will stand my ground_  
_And I won't back down_  
_No, I won't back down_

Apparently I was dazed because I sang the last verse aloud. Someone tapped my shoulder, "You really do have a pretty voice." Goddamn those pretty blue eyes. I blushed, "Was I loud?" He giggled. "No, you sang it low. I only heard it because I was next to you." He gave me his charming smile.

"How was the game?" I nodded towards the court. "Chad, Zeke and I won."

"That never changes." I zoned out again because Troy was waving his hand in my face. "You okay, Shar? You look out of it today." His voice is always sounds sincere and sweet. I answer honestly, "I haven't been sleeping well." Troy looked concern; he reached out his hand to move a strand of hair from his eyes. "Shar, you can trust me with anything. I know I kinda put myself on you to become my friend, but it was a sincere gesture, I promise." I looked up at Troy and if I didn't know already how honest his gesture was, I do now.

"Troy I know you mean well, honestly I do. With the stories I have, you wouldn't be able to sleep for years. And we can't have the Golden Boy losing sleep because he has a championship to win! Haha." We both laughed but his face turned serious again, his blue eyes filled with curiosity and compassion, "There's something eating up inside you Shar, I can see it in your eyes." I hear a whistle, it's Coach signal saying 10 minutes left of class. I gather my stuff and turn to Troy, "No one has ever bothered to point that out."

Damn his blue eyes.

* * *

**The song is I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty.**


	16. Pain Redefined

**Hey everyone! Sorry I been lost! I got lost with school and work, but I haven't forgotten this story. Thank you to those that took the time to read this story and hope you're enjoying it. Now on with it :)**

* * *

Good to be home… Well not really but hey a girl can dream. I'm so damn exhausted, I'm so glad Ryan didn't have practice today or else our car would have been totaled. I haven't stopped thinking about Troy and how caring he seemed to be. I don't know, he looks like he can be trusted but I just can't. How can I trust some boy, when I can't even trust my own father?

On our way home, I texted Troy to meet me at my house around 5; he has asked me earlier to hang out. _Sigh_ I think I way in over my head. I can't be friends with the Golden Boy, he's simply not for me, or better yet, I'm not good for him. I'm fucked up in every way possible.

Ryan gave me a smile and headed towards the kitchen to get a snack. He was going to hang out with some of the baseball boys at the local Steak and Shake. I'm glad Ryan has gotten friends; it has gotten dad a bit off his back, but not by much. I head to my room to quickly shower and get ready. It's still pretty earlier, being only 3 but I have nothing else to do.

After I showered, I pick out some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to start my homework. I only had Chem homework; it wasn't too hard. Pretty soon it was almost 5 and Ryan had left to meet his friends and Troy was almost here. Uhh, I got butterflies in my stomach! No Sharpay, you can't do anything with Troy, he has a girlfriend! I heard the doorbell and I bolted to the door.

There stood the Blue Eyed Boy, he had a great big smile on his face, "Hey Sharpay!" I couldn't help but smile too, "Hey Troy, come on in, mi casa es su casa." Troy was a bit confused, I laughed, "It means my house is your house, in Spanish." He slowly nodded, "You never cease to amaze me."

I took him to the theater room to show him how awesome it was. He was definitely astound! "Wow this place is huge, is this where you practice?" I smiled, he's like a kid in candyland, and you can blame him, this place is amazing. "Yea, this is my favorite room in the house."

"I would have thought it would be your room, I heard that most people think of their rooms as their sanctuary. Their save place." My face turned dark, and all at once, I had a flash of memories of the beginning of the abuse until now and I felt myself falling. "Woah Shar, are you okay? Hold on." Troy slowly slid me to the floor, using himself as support.

"Troy I'm fine," I try to get up but I fail. Troy let out a frustrated sigh, "Sharpay, just listen to me for once and stop arguing with me!" I turned to look at me, "Have anyone told you that you can be rather bossy?" He couldn't contain his laughter, "Your unbelievable, I just can't seem to stay mad at you."

"I know, it's a gift." I tried to smile but nothing big came out. Troy creased his eyebrow, "I'm worried about you Sharpay. Please let me help you." His plea cuts my heart like shards of glass.

"You can't help me Troy." His face fell, "What do you mean? Of course I can. Listen Shar, you can tell me anything. I know, I might not understand what you may tell me, but that doesn't mean I can't help you, even if it's just to have someone to listen to." Tears start streaming down my face, I can't be strong anymore, I've lost of the energy I had muster through all these years. But I fear my father and what he's capable of doing not only to me, but to Ryan and even my mother. Troy is rubbing my arm, in a soothing manner and my sweater is slowly rising without my acknowledgment. I hear a gasp and a soft, "Oh." I cry harder.

Troy doesn't say anything to me, he solely embraces me, he's comforting me. I cry until I can't anymore, and I realize that I need to talk. It dawned to me that I actually trust Troy, and that frightens me.

"Troy?" I whispered. Troy shifts softly, "Shh Shar, you don't have to speak." I want to tell him so many things but I don't know how to start, "Troy, I um, I don't know how to start. I.. Troy I'm a cutter." Troy frowned and I retract, waiting for the judgment to begin, I can take it. "Sharpay, it's okay. I mean, I don't know what to say." He finally looks into my eyes and he sees my soul. "Sharpay, I want you to know that I care for you. I um…" He sighs I frustration, but I don't interrupt him, after all he's been absolutely patient with me. "Shar, it's dangerous what you're doing, but I'm no one to tell you to stop, because it would be selfish of me." He looks down my arm and touches every single cut, one by one, and his next move, surprises me. He leans down, and kisses them, one by one.

My lip quiver, and I start to cry again. He looks at me again, "I don't know what is causing you to hurt yourself but I do know is that there something else that's killing you inside and it's worse than these cuts. And that petrifies me Shar." I take a deep breath and I want to tell him everything, from the time my father first hit me, to the time he took my virginity.

I take a deep breath, "There's so many other things I want to tell you, but I can't right now. Thank you, for understanding or attempting to understand. I really appreciate that Troy because I know no one is kind enough to sit here and comfort the stupid Ice Queen." Troy inhales, "Shar, you need to stop calling yourself the Ice Queen, because that's not what I see."

I can't think clearly anymore, my brain is turned to mush and I can barely stay coherent. "Then what do you see Troy? Because in case you haven't noticed, I _am _the Ice Queen! The evil drama bitch, who hates everyone and who pushes stupid freshmen out of the way." Troy didn't take his eyes off of me, "All I see is a scared girl, who can't seem to find herself. I see a girl who is afraid to show the world what she has to offer. I see Sharpay Evans, a girl with a big heart and outstanding dreams and something is holding her back."

I'm speechless, and it dawned to me, I'm head over heels for Troy, not only that but I feel that I can fully trust him and that frightens the hell out of me.


End file.
